Do you Think i'm pretty?
by bucktooth22
Summary: Gabriel chooses Sam and Castiel chooses Dean. slash one-shot. sabriel/destiel


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural because if I did Destiel and Sabriel would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! happy slashing! -bucktooth22**

**Do you think I'm pretty?**

"Now choose a toy and take great care of it for me. It will be your responsibility to care for it until it can care for itself." Said a booming voice above Castiel. Castiel knew not to look up at the source of the voice. His big brother Gabriel had been teaching him things.

_"Now Cas, father is going to speak to you. You must not look at him. It is very dangerous. You see, he loves us but he is such pure good that it would kill us to even look upon him for a single second. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Gabriel asked earning a small nod from Castiel. Gabriel then proceeded to take out his doll that he had chosen when he was a toddler. It was long and thick with broad shoulders and looked very muscular. He had too long brown hair and kind but sad brown eyes. He was wearing a plaid shirt and worn jeans. He had old brown construction boots and an olive green coat. "This is Samuel Winchester. I have made it my business to know his entire life story. From start to finish. Sammy has a brother named Dean Winchester. Maybe you will be drawn to Dean-o. That would be something, wouldn't it Cas? Two angel brothers for two doll brothers." Gabriel said laughing happily._

Castiel was pulled back into the present by the choice that lay before him.

Millions of dolls were lined up in rows. No two looked exactly alike. Castiel remembered Gabriel telling him before he left their home that he would need to protect the doll he chose at all costs. It was the most important thing. Then

Lucifer, Michael, Balthazar, and Zachariah came crashing into the room and

Gabriel was gone. That had been four weeks ago. Castiel had refused to say a single word since Gabriel left. Castiel missed his big brother.

Castiel walked down the aisles of dolls like Gabriel had told him to do. Gabriel had said the doll that was destined for him would draw him to it.

Suddenly he saw him. Castiel saw the doll that was meant for him. It was a doll of average height and weight and was very muscular. He had spiky dirty blond hair and green eyes. It wore a black shirt and an old beat up leather jacket. It also had worn jeans and boots, like Sam. He wore a gold pendant around his neck on a black string and as Castiel picked him up he ran his thumb very gently over the pendent.

"So this is the one you choose Castiel?" The booming voice above asked.

Castiel nodded looking at his chosen toy with love.

Dean Winchester was not religious by any means of the word. So it came as a shock when the man in front of him told him that angels did in fact exist.

Three weeks prior:

Castiel flapped his powerful raven black wings sending him soaring into the air.

He flapped again and went higher feeling the bitter cold wind ruffle his feathers. Then he pulled in his wings and let himself free fall for miles and miles. He reached up to 80 miles an hour and as he reached the land filled with simple little humans he leveled out, slowing himself down with powerful wing thrusts.

Castiel landed slowly and silently pulling his wings in tight against his back and making them invisible to normal humans. Castiel was here on a mission. He had to protect his doll at all cost. Those were Gabriel's orders. Castiel had not seen or heard from Gabriel since he was a toddler. He had not had any contact with his big brother since before he had chosen his doll.

Castiel had two options, find Gabriel or find his doll. While still at home

Castiel had looked, perched in his home eying the ground far below. He had not been able to locate Gabriel by sight from above but he had seen his doll.

His doll had been all over the country. His doll had been helping people and hurting the people who he had left behind. His doll had formed relationships, broken others, turned down the offer of love and happiness for a life of hard work. Castiel watched his doll choose his family over everything else offered to him.

Castiel started walking purposefully with one thought in his mind. _I must find my doll and I must protect him at all costs._

Castiel watched his doll but stayed just out of sight. He was there in case he was ever needed. The day he was needed finally came three weeks after

Castiel had begun diligently watching his doll when there was a fight between a demon and an angel that Dean and Sam Winchester had walked in on. Sam immediately jumped in and attempted to stop the fight but was easily brushed off. It was as if a fly was trying to stop a fight between an elephant and a giraffe. Dean was watching the fight closely to see when there was an opening for him to insert himself, his knife already in his hand.

"Dean." Cas said making himself visible. Castiel was standing right next to Dean in all his grace. He was wearing his ever present trench coat and backwards tie that was strung around his neck too loose. He had unkempt hair that could either be black or very dark brown, it depended on the lighting.

Dean, startled by the sudden appearance of a strange man beside, stabbed Castiel in the ribs. Castiel turned to his doll and pulled the knife out of his side. "That was not very nice Dean." Castiel said watching his doll closely.

"What are you?" Dean asked accusatory.

"I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord." Castiel answered honestly.

"I don't believe in that stuff." Dean said carefully eyeing the man standing before him.

"I know you do not believe but for the moment you must. If you wish to live you must leave this place with your brother. Now." Castiel said watching the fight rage on. Sam groaned sitting up and holding his head. He sat there bewildered watching the fight. The smell of sulfur became more intense in the room when the angel managed to rip off the demon's left arm. There was a scream from the demon but he kept fighting.

"Cas, get those two out of here now!" Yelled the angel.

"Yes Gabriel. It shall be done immediately." Castiel said grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him over to where Sam sat on the cement floor and putting his hand gently on his head. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the three men were gone. The last thing they heard was an ear piercing scream before the brothers passed out.

Dean sat up breathing heavily in his bed at the motel he and his brother were staying at. He ran his fingers through his hair remembering the night before.

Had it been real or was it simply a dream?

"It was real." Said a voice from the other side of the room.

Dean instinctively reached for the knife he kept under his pillow to be astonished when it wasn't there.

"What do you want?" Dean asked prepared to not give it to him.

"I want you to be safe Dean. That is the reason I am here. I am here to keep you safe." Castiel said watching Dean warily but still placing Dean's knife on the table in the room and backing away from it.

Suddenly there, standing next to Castiel was the other thing in the fight.

"Gabriel. I'm glad to see you alive brother." Castiel said sighing in relief.

"I see you have found your dolly." Gabriel said happily sticking a lollipop in his mouth. "Oh yum its cherry flavor."

"So you are supposed to be an angel too?" Dean asked as if it were crazy.

"Yes Dean. This is my brother Gabriel who is also an angel." Castiel said turning back to Dean.

Sam sat up in bed screaming and crying. He opened his eyes and saw the two strange men in the room and quickly shut his mouth.

"Who are you?" Sam asked carefully.

"Well Sammy boy my name is Gabriel and I'm the archangel on your shoulder." Gabriel said grinning before he snapped his fingers and was suddenly perched on the headboard above Sam's shoulder. Gabriel laughed hysterically at his own joke. Sam stared at Gabriel surprised at the sudden appearance above him.

"And why is he here?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I'm here, Dean-o, to take care of the lovely Sammy boy." Gabriel said smiling down at Sam.

Dean got up and moved to the door. "We don't need protection. We can take care of ourselves so you two can leave." Dean said trying to open the door but failing.

"Having trouble Dean-o?" Gabriel asked smiling. Dean glared daggers at

Gabriel. "Well Sammy, what do you say?" Gabriel asked leaning in close to Sam's face smiling.

"What do you say to what?" Dean demanded. Sam nodded warily earning an even wider grin from Gabriel who handed Sam a lollipop.

"Sam! How old are you?! You should know not to take friggin candy from strangers!" Dean fumed.

"Dean." Castiel said calmly.

"What?!" Dean asked rounding on Castiel. Castiel flinched at the harsh tone in Dean's voice.

"Please calm down." Castiel said watching Dean sadly.

"What flavor did you get Sammy boy?" Gabriel asked slinking off the headboard to sit on the bed next to Sam.

"Mmmm I got strawberry." Sam said happily enjoying his lollipop.

"And you like strawberry?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Of course he does. It's his favorite." Gabriel said watching Sam closely. "I told you Cas, I know everything about Samsquach. Just as I expect you know everything about Dean-o."

"Ok someone tell me what the hell is going on." Dean demanded.

"Dean, it's immensely complicated." Castiel said stepping closer to Dean.

"Ok let me rephrase that. Tell me what the hell is going on or let me out of this fucking room!" Dean yelled glaring at Gabriel who was running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam looked like a cat enjoying the ministrations of a human.

"Gabriel. Dean wishes to leave." Castiel said turning to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled up at Castiel before snapping his fingers.

"There Dean-o. The door is unlocked for you. But Cas, go with him. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." Gabriel said still petting Sam's hair.

Dean stormed out the door and slammed it after himself. He went over to his baby and unlocked the door. He jumped in and locked the doors so that no unwanted company would join him. Like angels. Not that a simple door lock would be able to stop anything, it still helped to settle Dean's nerves.

"Dean." Castiel said sitting in the passenger seat suddenly appearing as Dean was speeding down the dark desolate highway. Dean swerved on the road and then screeched to a stop.

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelled punching the steering wheel angrily.

"My apologies." Castiel said quietly.

"No, it's just you scared me." Dean said sighing. "So are you really here just to protect me?" Dean asked looking at Castiel.

"Yes. My entire reason for being is to protect you. You are my charge. You are in my care and I will do anything in my power to take care of you." Castiel said looking straight forward at the road in front of the stopped car.

"Why? I'm not special." Dean asked still watching the shy angel wrapped in a trench coat.

"Dean, I am not accustomed to human amusement." Castiel said thinking it was a joke.

"What did you just say?" Dean asked not used to big words.

"I do not yet understand your humor." Castiel said trying to explain what he meant to Dean.

"That wasn't a joke." Dean said after he figured it out.

"How do you see yourself as anything less than important? You are the most important person I have ever seen. I have seen every person throughout all of time. You are the most important person I have seen." Castiel said astonished by Dean's ignorance. Castiel stared at Dean with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm nothing. I'm not important. I'm just Dean."

"Are we going to sit in the road?" Castiel asked fidgeting with the hem of his trench coat.

Dean noticed the topic change. Castiel obviously didn't feel in the mood to argue his point. Dean pulled his baby off to the side of the road. He opened the door and got out. Castiel watched him go to the back of the car and put some things in his duffle bag. He then came over to the passenger side door where Castiel was sitting. He opened the door.

"Get out." Dean said calmly. Castiel stepped out of the impala and stood there staring at Dean. Dean pulled up Castiel's shirt sleeve and began running his test. He put holy water on him, cut him with silver, etcetera. Cas watched him not showing any signs of pain or anger. He looked slightly sad though.

"Do angels get sad?" Dean asked noticing the sadness in Castiel's eyes.

"No they do not." Castiel said.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Dean asked curiously.

"I'm a fallen angel. I fell so that I could protect you. I will have the power of an angel but be cursed with feelings" Castiel said.

"Did they, you know, clip your wings?" Dean asked interested. He had forgotten about the tests. And was standing closely in front of Castiel. Castiel was leaning his back against the car.

Castiel smiled sadly and shook his head no. Castiel unfurled his wings and put them out to their entire 42 foot wing span and made them visible for Dean to see.

"But isn't that what happens to fallen angels?" Dean asked looking at the wings in awe.

"I thought you weren't into the whole angels thing." Castiel said tilting his head slightly and smiling at Dean as he tucked his wings back to their usual invisible state flush against his back.

"I don't!" Dean said defensively. He grabbed the duffle bag and went back to the trunk and threw it inside. He went over and jumped into the driver's seat.

Castiel stood, unmoving. What had just happened?

"Are you getting in or are you just going to stand there like some angelic tree?" Dean called.

Castiel jumped in the car pulling down the sleeve on his arm.

"So you fell from heaven for me?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded fidgeting with the hem of his coat again. That was really getting annoying to Dean. Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand.

"Dean." Castiel squeaked huskily. Dean's eyes went wide and he blushed.

"Sorry Cas." Dean said pulling his hand away as he started driving. Castiel had enjoyed the feel of the hunter's hand in his. It was warm and calloused and soft and rough and strong but gentle all at the same time. Castiel looked at his hand. It was empty and he closed it and opened it like a child flexing his hand.

Dean noticed.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked. Castiel blinked and looked up at Dean.

Castiel held out his hand for Dean. "What do you want Cas? You are a grown person, I think. Not a baby so just say it." Dean said irritably.

"Will you hold my hand again?" Castiel asked quietly. He sounded more like a little boy than an angel of the lord who could smite anyone with a single touch. Dean sighed heavily but still took hold of Castiel's hand. Castiel beamed at Dean who was navigating the dark highway with one hand on the wheel and the other interlocked with Castiel's hand.

After many hours of driving Dean was exhausted. He was completely lost and had no idea how to get back to Sam and Gabriel. Dean needed sleep so he pulled off the road and turned off the car.

"What are we doing now?" Asked Castiel looking at Dean curiously.

"We are stopping because I, as a human, need sleep." Dean answered. Castiel nodded and released Dean's hand. Dean was slightly upset by the loss of warmth in his hand but he didn't say anything. He put his seat down and turned on his side and was quickly overtaken by sleep.

Dean sat up with a start as he dreamt of Sam being kidnapped by an angel eating a lollipop. Breathing heavily he started the car and pulled out onto the road.

"Where are we going now Dean?" Castiel asked watching Dean closely.

"Were going to go back to the hotel where our brothers should be waiting for us." Dean answered. "Still want to hold my hand Cas?" Dean asked holding out his hand for the angel to take. Castiel smiled warmly with actual happiness that brightened his entire face, taking Dean's hand. Dean now decided that he would make Castiel smile more often. That smile would haunt Dean's thought for the rest of his life.

After a while of aimlessly driving Dean found the road that would take the two back to the hotel. Dean parked the car in front of their hotel room. He went up to the door and found it locked. There was screaming going on inside.

Dean tried to kick the door open but it did nothing.

"Hey Cas, can you open the damn door?" Dean asked turning to Castiel.

Castiel nodded, he would do anything for Dean. He went up to the door and twisted the door handle until it popped open revealing Sam being ridden like a horse by Gabriel.

Dean stared on the scene horrified as Sam screamed Gabriel's name over and over again and Gabriel slammed into Sam. Castiel looked surprised and then shut the door.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Dean screamed to Castiel.

"I believe that our brothers are having intercourse and would most likely want privacy." Castiel said turning to Dean.

"I think I need bleach for my eyes. Kill me." Dean said shutting his eyes and balling his hands into fists at his side.

"I do not believe that that would be the best course of action." Castiel said looking at Dean sadly. Dean sighed then hopped back in the driver's seat of the impala and started the engine. Castiel got in and they drove away again.

Dean drove angrily and Castiel was slightly fidgety, constantly glancing at Dean warily. When Castiel started fidgeting with his trench coat Dean grabbed his hand harshly intertwining their fingers roughly.

"Dean." Castiel said quietly.

"Stop fidgeting with that coat. It's annoying." Dean said still clutching Castiel's hand.

"My apologies Dean. I did not know it upset you." Castiel said looking at his hand that would be broken from Dean's too tight grip on it had he not been an angel. Castiel flexed his hand to try to express his discomfort without words. Suddenly there were lights and a siren blaring behind them.

Chasing at high speed.

Dean, not in the mood for participating in a high speed chase pulled over to the side of the road and stopped.

"Do you know how fast you were going sir?" The officer asked walking up to

Dean's rolled down window.

"Well I'd say about two-hundred fifty-ish." Dean said to the officer smiling his best flirtatious smile at the pretty young female officer. She had straight brown hair and freckles splayed across her face. She had light brown eyes and delicate features that clashed horribly with her officer uniform. Castiel felt a sharp tinge. Castiel, the fallen angel of the lord was jealous. Dean let go of Castiel's hand much to the displeasure of the angel.

"I guess I will just give you a warning this time. I get off at three if you want to come by the station to pick me up. She said giving Dean a warning ticket with her phone number written on it. Dean smiled as he watched her in the mirror walk back to her car and pull away.

"Dean." Castiel said quietly. Dean turned to Castiel.

"What Cas?" Dean asked crumpling up the warning and throwing it in the back seat.

"Do you think... Do you think I'm pretty?" Castiel asked blushing furiously.

Dean smiled and took Castiel's face into his hands and pulled the shy angel into a kiss. Dean began pulling back when Castiel threw his arms around Dean's neck deepening the kiss. When oxygen became necessary Dean pulled away earning a moan from Castiel.

"Cas, I think you are very pretty." Dean said laughing.


End file.
